


the space between the stars (is more dangerous than you know)

by orphan_account



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Ellen Ripley, Canon-Typical Violence, Ellen Ripley's A+ Parenting, F/F, Hahahahahahah, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, LMAO, Not Canon Compliant, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Rebecca "Newt" Jordan, Pansexual Amanda Ripley, a warning! people will be violently dismembered in this fic, aPANda, ahfjxbgc, amanda and rip get reunited entirely by accident, amanda is pan, amanda makes him a Funky Wheelchair so he can move around, and rip jr, ansgt, but she's actually a good parent and deserves an a+!, but with xenomorphs, canon fix it but i quickly make everything 100x worse, dialouge/writing feels awkward, ellen and newt's relationship is platonic, ellen ripleys bde, feat. aliens, he deserves better, hes just good ok, i acknowledge canon but it sucks so, i came up with this idea at two am while reading warrior cats, i dont like him so he died, i lov..... bishop, i mean its alien so, i project onto newt: the fic, i'm not good at this :/, im sorry, im sorry rip, im suffering, its like that one spiderman meme, jacob from miss peregrines, jashzkjghdzhng, jhzbdhjbgkjbx, just FYI, newt WILL be lesbian, newt and amanda are best friends uwu, newt and amanda hiT IT O F F, newt can talk to xenos!, newt is such a blank slate its hard not to project, no beta we die like men, pls dont be intimidated by these tags, pls dont click away, probably gonna rewrite chapters as i upload just to make them? feel better, she WILL have the lesbian haircut, soldier dude from aliens?? whos he, the title sucks and i might change it, theres noT NEARLY ENOUGH FICS FOR THIS FANDOM, theyre an unstoppable chaotic force ngl, think like uhhh, what are tags, with thatr said, you could say shes..., youre ripley! im ripley! we're both ripley!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Canon Fix-It/Alternate Ending)When the Sulaco crashed on a seemingly uninhabited, but safe planet, Ellen Ripley thought she caught a lucky break. She had saved Newt from LV-426, and her, Newt, and Bishop had all survived the crash. What's more, her daughter had found them, a 1 in a million chance! But the planet is not as benevolent as it first seemed. Faced with uncovering new secrets about what Weyland-Yutani is really after, plus an all too familiar threat, will Ellen and her makeshift family ever be truly safe?(Started: 10/9/2019 - )





	the space between the stars (is more dangerous than you know)

_” Ripley!” The water sloshed around Newt’s knees, chilling her to the bone. She heard Ripley’s footsteps above her, as well as those of the soldier. She stretched up, pushing her fingers through the grate. “Ripley, I’m down here!” Ripley fell to her knees above her, and laced their fingers together. Her mind was blurred with relief, but she comprehended that the soldier had told her to step back. She did, the water coming up to her waist now. Too late, she heard the all too familiar hiss behind her, and spun just in time to see one of the creatures rising behind her. Its jaws opened, dripping saliva onto her, and everything went black as she passed out. The last thing she heard was Ripley, screaming something unintelligible as she was hauled away. _

* * *

Newt woke up with a start, sitting straight up in bed, breathing hard. She stayed in her bed for a moment, listening to the sounds of the forest, and picking them out like she always did after a nightmare. Rain hitting the roof of her and Ripley’s makeshift shelter, wind rustling leaves, Ripley’s soft breathing. She quietly slid out of bed, padding over to the entrance to their small makeshift house, and grabbed her cloak from where it hung by the door. She wrapped it around herself and made her way quietly towards the wreckage of the ship. It was illuminated from the inside, and she could her the sound of metal hitting metal, and see sparks flying.  
_Bishop must be working on the comms system again. He should try and take it easy. He needs to be sure not to strain his system. _  
She knocked on the side of the ship, the sound echoing hollowly throughout it. Bishop looked up, and smiled. “Hello Rebecca. Have another nightmare?” She nodded, coming to stand next to him as he worked. She had given up on trying to convince the android to call her Newt, it was no use. Bishop smiled at her, setting down the part of the comms system he had been working on. “How’s it coming?” She asked, sitting down on the edge of one of the old cryo pods. “Good, good. I should be able to establish contact with nearby ships soon enough.” Newt raised an eyebrow. “Really? The comms looked pretty messed up when we crashed.” Bishop nodded. “They were. Luckily, it was mostly the outside, the internal systems were mostly undamaged, and no parts were missing. How’s the shelter coming along? Or the farm?” Newt’s eyes lit up, and she leaned forwards slightly. “It’s going good! The emergency seeds from the ship are taking to the soil well, and the apple seedlings are looking good! We haven’t found many animals, other than the weird bugs, and the little mouse-lizards, but we’re not sure if they’re edible. And the shelter’s doing good. Me and Rip are still living in the lean to we made, but we’re working on a more permanent structure using debris from the ship, as well as some wood from the forest.” Bishop chuckled, and she paused. “What?” The android shook his head, still smiling. “Nothing. You’re just so excited. It’s refreshing to have a bit of happiness in a dire situation such as this.” Newt shrugged, playing with a stray string on her cloak. “There’s no point being depressed, is there? Why not try to make the best out of whatever we have, instead of wishing for what we don’t?” She made a face. “God, I sound like my dad.” Bishop nodded, returning to his work. “That’s a good view to have, you know? Many people aren’t as wise as that.” He fiddled with a few knobs on the comms system, then clapped. “I may have got it working! Go get Lieutenant Ripley, will you?” Newt nodded, pushed off the cryo pod, ducking through the door of the ship, only to run into Ripley. She yelped, almost falling over, but Ripley caught her. “Woah there kiddo, calm down.” The lieutenant chuckled, righting Newt, and ruffling her hair. Newt bounced up and down. “Bishop says he fixed the comms!” Ripley blinked in surprise. “Really?” She slipped past the younger girl, and Newt followed her back into the ship. Bishop was still fiddling with some knobs, and Newt could hear a staticky message coming through the battered speakers. As she watched Bishop adjusted a couple more knobs, and flicked a switch, and the message cleared up. “I repeat, this is Amanda Ripley. Sevastopol has been overrun with alien life forms, and most, if not all of the crew is dead. The Torrens is compromised, and the Anesidora was destroyed upon contact with Sevastopol. Please, if anyone is out there, help.”  
The message started to repeat, and Newt turned to Ripley. “Hey, wasn’t your daughter’s name Amanda?” Ripley nodded; her eyes wide. “Bishop, move over, please.” The android nodded, wheeling his makeshift wheelchair out of the way. Ripley grabbed the microphone, pulling it closer to her. “Amanda, baby, is that you?” There was no answer for a moment, and Ripley opened her mouth to speak again when the speaker crackled, then the girl’s voice came through. “Hello? Is someone there? Can you hear me?” Ripley gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “Amanda, baby it’s me. I can hear you. Are you ok?” There was a pause, then she spoke again. “Mom? Is that you? I thought you were dead, left in the wreckage of the Nostromo.” Ripley made a distressed noise, eyes sparkling slightly with tears. “No, sweetheart. I got in an escape pod before I destroyed it. Where are you? Do you have fuel in whatever ship you’re in?”  
The speaker crackled, static coming through it for several seconds before Amanda’s response came through. “I’m in an escape pod. I’m almost out of fuel and oxygen, and I’m in orbit above a small planet, QV-257, if my map is correct. I’m not hurt too badly, just a little scratched up. Can’t say the same for the rest of the crew, or my ship.” Ripley seemed to go into lieutenant mode, her eyes sharpening, and her posture going from worried and slightly hunched to straightened up, and commanding. It was a little scary, but also a little cool, she had to admit.  
“Do you have enough fuel to safely land on the planet? If your map is correct, then you’re orbiting above the same planet we’re on.”  
“I should, if I’m careful. If I do land, I’ll aim for a body of water, just to be safe. Wait a minute, we?”  
“Yes. Me, an android, Bishop, who got the comms system on our ship going again, and Newt, who we rescued from LV-426. And that’s a good idea, the water will soften the impact, and escape pods are made to float, so more things will be salvageable.”  
“What if I land on the other side of the planet from you?”  
“We’ve only found one body of water, and it’s within eyesight of where our ship crashed, as well as where we’ve set up camp.”  
“If you’re sure this is safe. What if I tried to wait it out till another ship came?”  
“There’s too many variables. Besides, you’re almost out of oxygen, and the atmosphere on this planet is close to Earth’s, granted with a little more carbon dioxide. But it’s still very breathable, and your air is about to be depleted.”  
“If you’re absolutely sure, I’ll take the chance. I trust you.”  
“I can’t be one hundred percent sure about anything, but I’m as sure as I can be about this.”  
“Alright. I’m going to shut off comms now, and attempt to land.”  
“Alright. I love you.”  
The speaker hissed with static, and no more messages came through. Ripley quickly started rifling through the box of things they’d rescued from the wreckage of the ship that sat on the table next to Bishop. She took out medical supplies, a shock blanket, and a few other things. Newt hovered nervously, not knowing exactly what to do, but as she opened her mouth to ask Ripley, the whoosh of spacecraft engines came from outside. Ripley rushed out, Newt close behind, and Bishop wheeled himself after the two. A battered escape pod was descending, disrupting the surface of the water. It was extremely beat up, with a cracked window, and countless dents and divots in its sides. The pod listed dangerously to the side, and righted itself just in time to land on the water, about fifty feet from shore.  
The engines cut out, and Ripley was already wading through the water towards it by the time the doors opened. A battered looking girl stumbled out, and Newt was surprised by how much she looked like a younger version of Ripley. She splashed through the water towards Ripley, eyes wide. She said something, but it was too quiet for Newt to hear. Ripley nodded and the two embraced, before turning and heading back towards shore.

**Author's Note:**

> yaLL this fic is getting off to a mediocre start! i'm not expacting this to get _nearly_ as many kudos/ comments as my bsd fics did bcos alien is a much less?? popular fandom lmao  
but heY i wrote it all in an afternoon and proofread it in about 3 minutes so yeah kjhdjkagjsn  
chapter 2 coming Eventually because i have a bad habit of forgetting about fics  
anyways i went to a ghost b.c. concert last night and it was reallly great and the lead guitarist is lowkey kinda cute


End file.
